<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrigenesis by TheGladerAndTheGlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244277">Terrigenesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue'>TheGladerAndTheGlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien city, Gen, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, One Shot, Terrigenesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Trip follow Raina into the alien city. What goes on in Skye’s head as she is transforming inside of the cocoon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrigenesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>•Skye•</b>
</p><p>Our eyes are locked on the growing crystals, Raina's eyes light up with anticipation as her destiny finally lies within her grasp. Trip and I back away towards the outer walls of the temple, reaching for each other as if somehow being closer will stall our inevitable demise. I can barely hear Coulson frantically banging on the walls from the outside, desperate to come to our aid.</p><p>"What's supposed to happen?" Trip asks as the crystals stop growing.</p><p>"Something beautiful," Raina says with both fear and desire in her voice.</p><p>The crystals glow for a second, and they release a mist. Blue mist shooting out to fill the temple, embedding in our skin. The impact forces Raina and I back a few steps and knocks Trip to the ground. I look to Raina across the temple and see true fear etched on her face. Her hands raise into my view as some sort of dark gray crust slithers its way around her body.</p><p>I feel something on my arms. The crust forms around each of my limbs and wraps around my torso, cutting off my breath. In my last seconds, I see Raina already encased in her stone prison, my body holds fast in its cocoon as I see that Trip hasn't been trapped by whatever this is. The stone makes its way up my neck and he reaches for my outstretched arm as if he can pull me out.</p><p>Before my mouth gets covered up I manage to shout, "Trip!"</p><p>The stone closes over my face.</p><p>I can faintly hear Trip screaming for me, but a high pitched blast sounds, and just like mine, his screams get cut off. And then there's nothing. Just me and my heartbeat. Steady. Slowing down. Bringing death to me. But then it starts speeding up.</p><p>Something's changing inside me.</p><p>There's a rumble under my skin. My heart bangs against my ribcage, threatening to burst, faster than humanly possible. Whatever we're dealing with, it's far from human. My bones shake and minuscule cracks begin to form in then as something buried deep inside my soul is set free. It starts in my arms. Then travels down my spine to my legs. Bones shattering and rebuilding themselves the right way.</p><p>I can feel everything. My mind is flooded with an icy waterfall of all the tears and pain and broken promises that I hid away in my body as they finally break themselves out. My lifelong search for the parents that lost me, wishing, begging for one scrap of the truth. Finding the truth for what it really is, for what they are. A murderer, and a casualty.</p><p>The cunning eyes of the man I once trusted to lean on, taking that trust and morphing it into some twisted excuse for his betrayal. The fear in his eyes when I shot him, finally forcing an inch of the pain back to him.</p><p>My father's words float around in my head, "You have a gift. That's why I brought you here, so you can receive it." I scream without any sound, the stone husk coating my still open mouth.</p><p>Him beating and pounding on Coulson as I begged him to stop. I feel the same pounding deep within my skull. The transformation is almost complete, I can feel it. I knew he wasn't lying.</p><p>I scream again and fight with every ounce of my human power against this inhuman force trying to take over my body. "This is your one chance to walk away. Or I will kill you." I almost killed him, my father, I was so close. I just couldn't make myself pull the trigger. "Okay. I'll go. But I'll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand. They'll be afraid. Change is terrifying. But I'm your father, and I love you. I will always love you, Daisy."</p><p>Daisy.</p><p>My name. The name they always intended for me.</p><p>Why can't I just turn back the clock?</p><p>The cold air hits my fingers. I wiggle them around and feel more tiny pieces of the stone cracking and falling off. Little holes appear all along my arms and up to my face, uncovering one of my eyes. I can see the same thing happening to Raina, but not to Trip. Why is he still stone?</p><p>Hold on Skye, hold on. I tell myself. With every bit of stone that breaks I feel myself getting stronger. I'm not the one breaking anymore, that was the old Skye. The one that hoped for a world but instead lost a universe. I'm being built back up. Power radiates off my skin, seconds away from breaking through all barriers. I close my eyes and let it wash over me, calming the boiling blood running through my veins, softening the spikes of painful memories piercing my skull. I let it fill me up. Power.</p><p>And then I erupt.</p><p>My body bursts from the cocoon, shooting stone fragments to every corner of the temple. Chunks of stone fall from the walls and ceiling as I marvel in horror and pride at the destruction around me. A beautiful earthquake.</p><p>And I'm the epicenter.</p><p>Raina still stands across from me on the other side of the temple, she's emerged from her cocoon already. Dust swirls around her and blocks my view of her except her eyes. They stare at me with hatred, the dark brown color they were before the cocoon has transformed into glowing amber ringed with black. My fists clench as I try to slow the destruction. But then I remember.</p><p>Trip.</p><p>His cocoon didn't break when mine did.</p><p>I turn to him, silently begging for the life of my friend. There he is, still sitting there, a look of pain and grief etched into the stone. The last thing he saw was me turning to stone. He must have thought I was dead. Come on Trip.</p><p>Another blast shoots from me, shaking the earth around us. Dust falls from his statue before slowly crumbling to the ground. His fractured remnants lay on the ground just a few feet from me. The rest of the temple collapses in on itself, burying Raina and me deep within the destruction that came from my very own blood and bones. The destruction that killed one of my closest friends. As my world crumbles around me, all my eyes can see is him.</p><p>Crumbling right in front of me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>